Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include different modules that automate the processes of producing articles, such as, for example, mail pieces. Mail pieces can include, for example, envelopes, post cards, flats, and the like. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a separating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
A control panel device, hereinafter referred to as a User Interface Controller (UIC), performs user interface and controller functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the UIC provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for a Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, operates with peripherals for accounting, printing and weighing, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The UIC, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, constitutes the system meter that satisfies U.S. information-based indicia postage (IBIP) meter requirements and other international postal regulations regarding closed system meters.
In many instances, it is desirable to have the UIC be removable from the mailing machine. For example, since the UIC stores postage value, i.e., monetary value, therein, a user may wish to secure the UIC during times that the UIC will not be used, such as, for example, during lunch or overnight, to prevent unauthorized use of the postage value stored therein. Accordingly, it is desirable for a user to be able to remove the UIC from the mailing machine for secure storage, such as, for example, in a locked cabinet or office, for any time periods during which use of the mailing machine and UIC are not authorized. By removing and securing the UIC, the postage value stored therein will also be secure. When use of the mailing machine and UIC is authorized, the UIC can be replaced on the mailing machine. As another example, in many situations the UIC must be coupled to a network to perform specific activities, including, for example, refilling of postage, remote inspection, downloading of rate information, etc. In many cases, however, a dedicated network connection, such as, for example, an analog telephone line or local area network connection may not be available. Accordingly, it is desirable for a user to be able to remove the UIC from the mailing machine and transport just the UIC to a location where such a connection is available. This allows the mailing machine to be located anywhere within an office, without having a network connection nearby.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional mailing machine. Mailing machine 10 comprises a base unit, designated generally by the reference numeral 12, the base unit 12 having a mail piece input end, designated generally by the reference numeral 14 and a mail piece output end, designated generally by the reference numeral 16. A UIC 18 is fixedly mounted on the base unit 12, and includes one or more input/output devices, such as, for example, a keyboard 20 and a display device 22. One or more cover members 24 are pivotally mounted on the base 12 so as to move from the closed position shown in FIG. 1 to an open position (not shown) so as to expose various operating components and parts for service and/or repair as needed.
The base unit 12 further includes a horizontal feed deck 30 which extends substantially from the input end 14 to the output end 16. A plurality of nudger rollers 32 are suitably mounted under the feed deck 30 and project upwardly through openings in the feed deck so that the periphery of the rollers 32 is slightly above the upper surface of the feed deck 30 and can exert a forward feeding force on a succession of mail pieces placed in the input end 14. A vertical wall 34 defines a mail piece stacking location from which the mail pieces are fed by the nudger rollers 32 along the feed deck 30 and into a transport system (not shown) that transports the mail pieces in a downstream path of travel, as indicated by arrow A, through one or more modules, such as, for example, a separator module and moistening/sealing module. Each of these modules is located generally in the area indicated by reference numeral 36. The mail pieces are then passed to a metering/printing module located generally in the area indicated by reference numeral 38, and exit the mailing machine 10 at the output end 16.
There are problems, however, with conventional mailing machines as illustrated in FIG. 1. For example, the UIC 18, and associated input/output devices are typically fixed and non-adjustable. The UIC 18 is oriented in a fixed position, typically such that it faces out from the mailing machine 10 perpendicular to the path of travel A and axis of the mailing machine 10, thereby allowing the operator to access the UIC 18 when standing directly in front of the mailing machine 10. This presents problems to the user of the mailing machine 10 to be able to see the output device, such as a display 22, from all locations around the mailing machine 10. The use of display technology, such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD), which reduce both the end user cost and energy consumption, further compounds this problem as the field of view is significantly reduced when viewing the display from an angle as opposed to viewing the display from directly in front of the display. The inability to view the display from all locations is especially true of larger mailing machines, where the modules 36, 38 can extend for some distance up to several feet long. For example, an operator standing at the input end 14 of the mailing machine 10 will not be able to view the display device 22 on the UIC 18. Similarly, an operator located at the output end 16 may also not be able to view the display device 22 on the UIC 18. The problem is further compounded if there is a single operator that has to move between the input end 14 and output end 16 during operation of the machine, while checking status of the UIC 18, as indicated by the display device 22, to ensure proper operation of the mailing machine 10. If the operator is unable to clearly view the display device 22 during operation of the mailing machine 10, errors in the processing of the mail pieces can occur. In addition, the inability of the operator to know operating status of the mailing machine 10 during operation can lead to inefficiency in operation of the mailing machine 10, as well as decreased customer satisfaction with the mailing machine 10.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved mailing machine providing for increased operator efficiency.